


You keep the dark out

by mxoondxving



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec, Malec is in love, Sad Alec, aka i was down and needed something to let my feelings out on, magnus comforts him and takes care of him, malec'slove is super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoondxving/pseuds/mxoondxving
Summary: Alec is overwhelmed and Magnus is there to take care of him.





	You keep the dark out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I'm not a good writer nor have I written many times or have experience with it, but I was really down when I wrote and writing this really helped me to vent.  
> Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know. I'm not a native english speaker, so I probably over saw a few mistakes.  
> I hope you like this!

They were laying cuddled up on the couch in Magnus’ living room with many warm and thick blankets around them.

Alec was laying with his back against Magnus’ chest, who was combing his fingers through Alec’s hair.

They were watching some weird mundane show about discovering a murder, which they both weren’t really paying attention to. Alec seemed lost in thought and Magnus could only guess why.

Since he came home, he hasn’t said much and just wanted to cuddle instead of going out to a nice restaurant for their date night, like they original had planned.  
Magnus could tell by that and by the way Alec was holding himself when he entered the loft, that Alec was the opposite of fine.

Magnus was worried and wanted nothing more than to help Alec, but Magnus knew that Alec needed time to process and get a grip of what is going on inside his head himself before he’s able to open up.

But looking down at his boyfriend, who looked so distressed and exhausted, he wished he could just take his pain away. But not even he, an old and very powerful warlock was able to do that.

He let his hand that wasn’t combing Alec’s hair wander down his lover’s arm to his right hand and simply let his fingers embrace with his. He gave Alec’s hand a little squeeze as a reminder that he is and will be there when he’s ready to talk about whatever happened today.

Somewhat half an hour later, Alec sighed before he put himself in a sitting position.

Feeling the warmth of Alec’s body leaving him, Magnus looked up to search for Alec’s eyes, his arms reaching out to the man in front of him.

Alec then looked up and in Magnus’ eyes, and Magnus could see the sadness and the sorrow in his eyes as he fell into Magnus’s arms and let himself be pulled onto the warlock’s lap.

Magnus soon felt his shoulders get wet from Alec’s tears and little sobs were escaping the younger’s mouth, as Magnus continued to hold him tight and stroke over his back.

Once Alec calmed down a little, he slowly entangled himself from Magnus’ embrace and sat back up. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to wipe away the last tears from his eyes before he looked back up at Magnus’, who gave him a small but comforting smile.

“Sorry for that,” Alec said a little embarrassed, pointing at the wet spot on Magnus’ shirt. “Oh, don’t be. You know that I just need to snap my fingers to dry it, right?” Magnus replied with a smile. “Ye-Yeah, right.”

Alec took his eyes away from him then and looked anywhere but back at Magnus.

“Hey, what is it?” Magnus asked, brushing his thumb over Alec’s cheek where tracks of tears are still visible.

Alec huffed out a laugh, “Honestly? I-I don’t know. This whole week has been absolutely horrible but seeing the injured young shadowhunters that got hurt on the mission, made me think of… of him- and I- I don’t know. It’s just too much, you know?” Alec poured out before new tears fell down his cheeks.

Magnus knew who Alec was talking about. His little brother, Max, who died before he even could go on his first mission. He didn’t knew much about Alec’s family back then, mostly because they’ve kept their relationship hidden when Max died, but even he noticed how the death had effected every Lightwood and that they were all grieving in their own way.

Even though Max death happened a few years ago, here and then Alec broke down.

He pulled Alec back in a tight, strong embrace and let him cry against his shoulder, his head buried in the warlock’s neck.

“I know, darling. I know. But it will get easier, believe me. Remember what I told you about my mother? It hurts me to think about her too. Even after so many years-,”

Magnus took in a sharp breath himself. Even if it hurt him to think about his mother and why she’s not here anymore, he needed to get this out, for Alec to understand.

“-so many decades, the pain of losing someone you love will never fade away. But it will get easier, eventually, to talk or think about them. Because you learn to live with it.”

He took a deep breath and got out of the embrace to put his finger under Alec’s chin, leaving Alec no choice but to look him up in the eyes.

When Alec looked up, he saw gold, shining cat-like eyes looking back at him. His breath hitched at realising that Magnus had dropped his glamour.He couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of him. 

Magnus took a deep breath again before going on, “Alexander, I can’t promise you that you will never feel this way again or that it gets less painful. Because it doesn’t. But I can promise you, that I’m always gonna be by your side when you feel like this or when things get too much. You can talk to me, Alexander. Always.” He finished, brushing over Alec’s cheek with his thumb.

He felt Alec lean in and does the same, and their lips met for a short but reassuring kiss.

When they pulled away, Magnus could see little smile on his lover’s face. It may not be his usual happy smile, but at least it was something.

“I love you, you know that, right?” Magnus whispered. Alec chuckled silently, his smile growing a little. “I may have heard that once or twice before,” he said, his head getting closer to Magnus’ before he kisses him again. 

“I love you, too,” he whispered once they’ve pulled apart. “So much.”


End file.
